The one that got away
by asl137
Summary: Nanami was devastated after Tomoe's departure from the shrine. What she didn't know is the reason why. As she was regaining independence, reappears a beautiful stranger who look suspiciously identical to a certain ex-familiar of hers. What would happen if the fox decides to come back just as the two grew closer [NANAMI X TOMOE X OC] [OCC]
1. Chapter 1

She was hopeful, for what seemed to have happened back on the Tengu Mountain. She vaguely remember the soft ruffles of her clothes on Tomoe's kimono, at the sound of his soft, almost unheard of voice returning the loving words she breathed to him. It all make sense now, how it is always peaceful before a storm, the amount of peace she found within her recent encounters with Tomoe seemed smooth, too smooth one would even say. Even Mizuki warned her about the danger of falling in love with a Yaokai. What a stupid girl he'd take me for… Another naive human falling for the charm of the powerful demon…

* * *

 _Three hours ago_

Nanami roamed around the shrine after a dreadful day at school. To be honest she wasn't THAT dreadful seeing how Ami and Kumaru finally got their acts together and show affection for each other, she's almost positive that they're going to get married in the Shrine. Oh, what a beautiful love story that will be remembered. Speaking of love…

"TOMOE! Where are you? I don't want shiitake mushrooms in tonight's dinner please!" Nothing,the shrine was muted of any living existence but for the sound of swooshing of leaves from the trees in the garden, She slowly made her way to the garden, and sat against the sakura tree, one that Jiron force her to bring back from the Mountain. Mizuki used some sake to make the small branches grow into the tree it is now. Despite Tomoe's constant whining about the tree messing up the garden, she knew deep down he liked the oddly different white sakura amongst the hundred other pink sakuras, and today there was one right at her reach.

"Nanami-sama." The fire demons greeted,

"Where's Tomoe and Mizuki casually asked Nanami.

"Oh… they went to the Demon World to run some errands, and Tomoe said don't wait up." Nanami nodded.

After dinner, Nanami returned to her quarter silently, passing through the corridor next to the garden. 'What a beautiful night this is' she thought to herself.

"NANAMI-SAMA!" Mizuki slammed into Nanami from behind.

"Mizuki you're back!" examining the new found rosiness on the almost translucent skin of the snake Familiar, "Mizuki have you been drinking?"

"*hic* No *hic*." Mizuki slurred, "*hic* Okay maybe… *hic* But at least I'm not such a manwhore like Tomoe *hic*"

"What do you mean?" asked Nanami,

"Tomoe sent me back so he could spend his time with the dancers in the strip club!" Nanami was at awe. Perhaps he wasn't that into me after all.

* * *

 _2 months later_

Nanami woke up on her own, made breakfast, got dressed, and prepared the prayers for the shrine. It had been 2 months since Tomoe left to run 'errands'. The shrine was relatively clean thanks to the little Tengu that came to visit few days ago. She kept convincing herself that Tomoe will come back, he's perhaps only held up with something… _or it could be someone…_ she shook her head and got on with her routine, but she can't help but reminisce on the similarity this post to her upbringing of an empty household with a drunken father. How ironic that she felt alien revisiting to the routine she abandoned 3 years ago. ' _I've gotten too comfortable with the feeling of content that I forgot to be thankful.'_ She thought to herself.

"I'd like to introduce you to this new student that transferred from Osaka" The teacher announced, signally the tall, light blond guy.

"Hi I'm James Garner."

"Please be seated next to Miss Momozono."

"Nice to meet you I'm James." Nanami snapped out of her daydream as James offered to shake her hand.

"H...Hi! My name is Nanami." she spoke in broken English, James smiled.

"It's okay, you can speak Japanese to me. My mom is Japanese and I grew up in Japan." Nanami sighed in relief.

"Oh good coz my English is not that good." she muttered under her breath.

James chuckled,"You're a straightforward girl aren't ya? I like you." Nanami blushed at his flirty comment, but more at the face that said that, for that he had the exact same face as a certain Fox Familiar.

* * *

"No James you really don't need to do that," Nanami blushed furiously, with James only inches from her face, her eyes unconsciously drifted to trace the shape of his lips.

"I don't need to, but I want to." said James with a smile that could fight off a cloudy day. His hands gathered around Nanami's small waist, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

It has been a while the two have gotten close, to James Nanami is like a little sister, a best friend if one might say. Her clumsy behaviors and Barney-like attitude just ignites the protectiveness in him, calling him to gather her hands and keep her close. On the contrary, Nanami find herself drawn closer and closer to the blonde, and simultaneously begin to forget about a certain someone. It has been nearly 6 months since she had last heard from Tomoe. She knew that he did come by every once in awhile, from prepared meals and dustless counters, it was as if the shrine had became a nodus for the fox familiar in general. She thought to herself that silly crush should go away anytime soon.

"Nanami? You're doing that spacing out thing again." said James,

"Oh," the land God recomposed herself, "Yup, see you tomorrow." and turned her back against James, failing miserably to hide the reddened face.

She knew this is irrational. To have fallen in love with someone else with the same face only months after, but if there's something one cannot get hold of, it is a fluttering teenage heart.

"Actually," called James from the end of the steps,"would you mind if I stay the night at your place? My parents just went on a surprise business trip all of a sudden." Nanami froze at her step, conflicted whether or not to let James in the Shrine. Sure, she has told him everything about the Gods and Youkais and stuff, seeing that James is also a seer, but living together with your crush is a completely different thing.

"Umm… I will have to check with Mizuki," Nanami scratched her head,already picturing the emerald eyes of Mizuki piercing through the blonde God.

"Is there going to be a problem?" asked James, slightly worried at Nanami's uncertain response.

"No, no, no!" retorted Nanami immediately, "You know what, follow me." with that she led him into the Shrine.

Lucky that Tomoe have left over some spare Yukatas that just so happens to be the same size as James. After a few quick introduction, she was glad that none of the terrible scenarios she have previously imagined took place. Mizuki got along surprisingly well with James seeing as the Garner family used to worship the River Goddess and was one of the few families that still pays respect to the passed Goddess even today. Needless to say James' polite and charming demeanor caught the hearts of the fire demons nonetheless.

"Pfft." sighed Nanami as James had finally settled in, his hands circled her waist from behind and his head rested on top of her head. He was a towering 6'3" whilst Nanami rest at 5'3", perhaps due to his American background such intimacy was dismissed as normalcy, and secretly loved, by Nanami as a gesture of ambiguity.

"Eeep" squealed Nanami at the cold fingers that sent tingles up her spine, "JAMES!"

Her squeals does nothing but cause him to hug her tighter, "It's so cold Nanami."

"AND?!"

"You're so warm, so just bear with me." puppy dog eyes! How can he use that against her with the full knowledge of her intolerance to them. This evil human/God/ being.

"Fine! But watch where your hand goes okay? You pervert!" she said as she gave up trying. Slowly but certainly they began to drift off to sleep.

That night, with the chorus of their soft snores, a certain someone stopped at the sight of the enlarged blankets. He was unfazed at first, but that was before Nanami's classic blanket-kick that revealed a certain someone else sharing a bed with her. His eyes saw red when he register the stranger's tight grip on her waist and the way she fit in his embrace like puzzle pieces, _the way her body used to fit in mine_ , Tomoe thought to himself. It's true that he had been avoiding to meet her after learning about the silly crush she have for him. He knew it would be impossible to fall for an immature teenage Land-God-Wannabe, and so he chose to distant himself as much as possible, hoping that this crush would be over in no time. _It looks like she had moved on_ , he thought to himself. He was getting exactly what he wished for, achieved in an even less amount of time than expected, but what he was feeling could hardly registered as happiness. Rather it was a sour tugging at his heartstrings, blood boiling in his system to rip those arms from her and beat the stranger senseless. Tomoe was jealous. With an attempt to creep up to her and move those arms away, he was thrown off guard by Nanami's soft moan, "Mmhmm". He was startled, terrified that she would have been woken up by his not-so-delicate touch, he couldn't stand an extra minute looking at the two piece together as if they were meant to be. As he was expecting yet another sleep mumble telling him to stay, instead his name was replaced by some other alien name, "James". It has to be an understatement to say that Tomoe was furious.

* * *

The following morning Nanami woke up in an empty bed. Same as her usual routine she washed and got dressed. What's different than normal days was the smell of bacon and eggs that filled the Shrine with warmth.

"So that's when my Sleeping Beauty normally wakes up." said James,

"You made breakfast?" feeling the water in her mouth, "Can you move in permanently?" James didn't answer but smiled and pinched her nose lightly.

It was 6 am, much earlier than her usual wake time, but it was nice to wake up to cooked breakfast on a lazy saturday. _Like you used to when Tomoe is around_. She was no longer flustered by the idea of Tomoe, perhaps it was the perfection from the man sitting before her, she smiled to her breakfast.

He smelt something from his room, _breakfast? Nah, Nanami could not cook_ , he thought to himself.

"No! Get your fork off by plate you dumbass! I don't want those mushrooms in my omelet!" her soft voice protested, and he couldn't help but peeked out to see for himself.

It was him, the stranger from last night, in HIS apron, using HIS cooking utensils, serving HIS master. The worst part was, he was feeding HER with HIS OWN fork! They basically shared an indirect kiss! It was so ridiculous he caught himself marching to the dining room and standing before the couple in fury. Her face was red and his hands were again hugging her tight. The playful look on the stranger's face dropped as he stood up and meet Tomoe's gaze.

"I'm James, I presume you are that cousin that Nana mentioned that no longer live here anymore?" _Nana_? _Why in the world of demons and gods was this 'James' calling her Nana?_ He looked towards the blushing brunette, confused,but only to find her scooting closer to this 'James'.

"Yea, this is Tomoe." answered Nanami, James had this suspicious glare on his face,

"Nana, stay where you are, I think Tomoe and I should have a talk."

With that the two men walked out into the garden.

* * *

To the absolute truth in Tomoe's heart the person he would like to speak to was not the one currently staring eye-to-eye 3 feet away. Needless to say the similarity between the two rest beyond facial features. Both stood in a sort of dominant demeanor, with their hands crossed firmly before their chest, neither broke the silence that beholds the whistling of the wind.

"Alright, "James said, "I believe it is my part to begin,"

Tomoe just stared blankly, obviously aware that a certain brunette would be listening from behind the thin blinds,

"Why are you here?" the question caught the fox demon off guard,

"What do you mean why am I here? I live here if that girl have not already told you so." Tomoe spat, the blond boy is marking two strikes on his book,

"No but why now?" Jame persisted, "In case you're not aware, she seemed pretty broken hearted when you suddenly left her out of the blues like 6 months ago. Just as she is recovering, you just have to swoop in and tear everything down again don't you?" From the way veins are popping out of his arms, James was infuriated,

"I do not have to answer to you, this is my home and I shall come and go as I will. Beyond that, who gives you the audacity to question my actions anyways." Tomoe scornfully glared. "If anyone were to be questioned it would be your relationship with Nanami and just why do you think you are in a position to challenge me." A light purple glow began to spark from Tomoe's hands and Nanami began to see the severity in their little 'chit-chat'

As the two were going head to head, for James' safety Nanami stepped in.

"James," she purred, "can you make me pancakes, I really want pancakes…" her slender arms latched onto his muscular ones and practically dragged him away.

"PANCAKE?! Little missy you're NOT having cake for breakfast!" Tomoe yelled as the couple descended into the kitchen and that weird feeling emerged again: that sour feeling that seemed to have emerged from his core, stretches out like a spider that rips his heart from inside. He was confused by this resurfacing feeling, knowing that distance had not done him good but wrecked him all over again. He was a dead man the moment he stepped into her room last night.


	2. Chapter 2

What did she do to ever deserve this, torn between 2 gorgeous men, but none of whom actually saw her romantically. Because of the inconsistent work schedule of James' parents, he had permanently moved in, provided that the Garner is annually donating to the shrine for its maintenance and wellbeing. The shrine had gotten more popular in direct correlation with the arrival of James, an heir of the Garner hotel empire.

The fox stuck around alright, afraid that if he even let Nanami and that blonde kid alone for a minute he would kidnap her, or worse, what if she decides to abandon him and elope with... James? He shook away theses thoughts and re-entered the now quiet shrine. For obvious reasons people came, teenage girls for a glimpse of the exotic heir, teenage boys intrigued by the beauty he always accompanied. By relation, Nanami had become quite the talk of the town, first mingling, then moving in with James. She didn't care much for it, but it didn't necessarily lessen the guilt Tomoe bear for their closeness.

From the corner of his eyes he traced a delicate figure slumped at the end of the floor table, if he concentrate you could hear soft breezes of the wind carrying sounds of her light breath. Hearty and warm, just like her hot-headed self that barged into the shrine in the first day. He remembered vividly the heat on her face when she first confessed to him, he was so shocked that he dangled her off a building to make sure those feelings of her are given no seed to grow. _I cannot grow old with you,_ he thought, stroking lightly between his fingers her muddy locks. She had been good for the past month, mastering bit by bit her god-powers. She is getting stronger, bit by bit, and needless to say this scared Tomoe a little. From how her current routine runs smooth without his interference, to how in sync the Garner kid fits into her daily life, Tomoe felt like an outsider in the shrine. He was no longer needed for math homeworks, or as substitute for her absence. Every morning it would just be James cooking breakfast while Nanami brews coffee and sets the table, they would do the dishes and head to school together, without waiting for Tomoe.

"Oww…" out of focus, he must've brushed pass a knot in her hair that cause for her yelp.

"I'm sorry. I- " He hurried to apologize, only to hear her steady breaths again. He stood up, heading for the laundry room for a clean set of pajamas. When he came back, the girl is already gone. A wave of panic course through his veins, _it couldn't have been the tengu at this time of day,_ he wandered the shrine to find her sound asleep in his futon. _Silly girl_ , Tomoe thought to himself, this is not the first time she climbed into his bed, rubbing her sweet scent into his blankets that would lasts for months. Nonetheless this puts a smile on his face as he attempts to carry her back to her room, but the slightest touch quickens her breathing. So with a thump Tomoe silently climb into bed with her, careful to maintain distance between their tired bodies.

 _It's so warm…_ Nanami though, _has Tomoe finally install the warmer I've been nagging him about?_ , inside the blanket she stretched her arms and felt something incredibly soft. _This is weird_ , she thought, *nudge nudge*. It almost felt like a tail… TAIL?! Opening her eyes she found a fast asleep Tomoe inches away from her face, and it was indeed his tail she was cuddling. She jumped across the room and yelled,

"What are you doing in my bed?!"

The fox familiar rubbed his eyes and smirked, "Do you mean MY bed?", Nanami looked around and realized her mistake,

"Why am I in your room?" purposely trying to keep her voice down, afraid to wake James,

"You climbed into my futon last night," her heart thundered in her little chest, vaguely recalling last night's events, "I was nice enough not to kick you out."

Her excessively long hair finally serves a purpose of shielding her burning face from the entitled fox,

Tomoe woke up with a smile for the first time in the past few months, the girl was adorable with her flushed face. It's little moments like these where he felt the slightest bits of merriment he didn't think he deserved, but can't help but cherish so dearly.

"I'm cooking breakfast." she stood up to leave, not before turning back to add, "Keep this between us okay?"

 _Why would she need to keep this a secret? It's not like anyone would have a reaction to the incident last night…_ He tidied his bed and head out to find Nanami sipping on a cup of coffee, staring blank at the back garden. Tomoe wondered if this was all she did during the time that he was gone, every day, staring out the doors hoping, praying that he would come back. The mountain of love she felt for him slowly hollowing until the hole was big enough to inhibit another man. But he stopped there, too pained to continue these hurtful thoughts that chimed so well with the scenery before him. He was only her familiar after all, before the frowned upon cross-specie relationship he couldn't have loved her because there's always Yukiji whose blood is on his hands.

The love he never deserved, Tomoe was one to be overly cynical about the oversimplification between the good and the evil. If he were just the slightest bit immoral like his old pal perhaps it would least slow down the rate which the feelings she bears for him fades away. Nanami looks out of the window to the sound of a single wind chime, some gift from Ami last Christmas when Tomoe decided to leave her behind for the pursuit of whatever. The little space in her heart now confused with its new inhabitant, her own self. Before the lovesick teenage Land God she notoriously is, she would be deemed unfit to love anyone before she could learn to love herself. At the flick of a finger she keeps the wind chime swirling, tingling, the essence of power flows through her veins as she adapts to a life where the fox is present again. The life she had built for herself, crashing down into pieces before her eyes, she would be strong, unmovable before she could open her heart up for another heartbreak. James was surely a nice distraction on the way, but she has more important issues to focus on.

* * *

 _Flashback to 1 month after Tomoe's departure_

" _Please! Can you erase his past mistakes? I would give you anything in exchange for his complete freedom." she pleaded to Ookuninushi_

" _What are you going to give me in return for prosperity in his later life though, little girl?" Ookuninushi smirked at the innocent girl,_

" _I...I…" tongue-tied she realized the bargaining could be difficult when one is short of leverage to offer._

" _Tell you what," Ookuninushi stood up from his throne and descends down graciously,_

" _If you manage to perform 12 labors for me perfectly in a year time, I would grant whatever wish you desire. Do we have a deal?" The look on his face could only be considered sinister_

" _Deal." Nanami was never one to believe in the ultimate evils of the world, but the shook of hands at the strike of the deal felt no different from a deal with the devil._

* * *

For months now she had been secretly practicing her God powers in preparation for the 12 labors, with other Gods who sympathize with her condition she grew stronger at an unforeseeable rate. But following each practice she would be drained of all energy, which source for the reason for her passing out in his futon last night. A promise that could cost her everything, Nanami is willing to trade her life for his freedom. There is no denial that this is where one usually draws the line of proclaimed love, the debt of Yukiji would be repaid with the same blood that loves him five hundred years later.

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

James was packing his bag when he heard a soft feminine giggle from the hallway, what he saw was Nanami giggling before a tall senior about his height, who proceeded to sling an arm around her shoulder carelessly and guided the both of them towards the staircase. The protective uneasiness erupted within him was quickly dismissed as a sign of brotherly love, but what proned him to tail the two could easily overrule the previous assumption. He hid behind the shoe cabinets, careful to not let her find out that he was eavesdropping.

"Takeru-san are you sure it's okay if we go to your place after this?" Nanami asked nervously

"Totsuka is out running errands so it would just be the two of us, it would be fine." he replied, unaware that the blonde hiding behind the cabinets had his fits clentched so tight that his knhucles have turned white.

"If you say so… I don't want to be walked in on by anyone like last time." she skipped off before him, but he quickly caught up and the couple soon left James's sight.

As he was walking home, alone, for the fifth time these last 2 weeks his suspicion grew as to if the senpai she was talking to earlier was the reason behind all that. He recall how she would not come home until rather late at night, exhausted, she practically pass out in the living room every time. At first he thought it could've been her working a part time job for a little more income for the shrine, which James didn't really understand why since she could've just asked him for the money and he would gladly supply her with the amount. But now that the dots connects the suspicion turns into a slow boiling anger he couldn't quite justify with family love, ignored by the stake of the situation, he decide to wait up for her that night to get a confirmation from her.

Nanami came home at close to nine at night from the God of the Sea's place. He was kind enough to help her with channelling the diverse God power inhibited in her ability, and in exchange she would cook him these snacks her mom used to make when she was really young.

"Welcome home." James greeted her from the living room, she was a little surprised that he was not in his room by this time of day, but the tiredness in her stopped her from starting this conversation.

"We're getting you another phone tomorrow." he said,

"What?" she was confused, "Why? My current phone works just fine."

"Your current phone is clearly not working because why else wouldn't you call me, or at least your cousin that you would be coming home this late?" James spat in a tone alien to Nanami,

"I'm sorry I must've forgotten to call, I will sure remember to do it next time." she replied quietly,

"Where were you anyways?" he asked as she was walking past him to her room,

"I was um…" Unsure to whether or not tell him the truth, Nanami decided that not mentioning the deal would save her a night of lecture she really didn't have the energy to attend.

"I was being tutored by a senior," well technically she wasn't lying, just didn't specify to what subject.

"If there are no further questions I wish to shower and head to bed, good night James.

James was silenced by the sudden distance that grew between them, only had he told her about his crush on their classmate Yui that she began to distant from him. He didn't enjoy knowing that other men was making her happy somewhere else, he should be the one doing that. He didn't like the senior having his arm around her so casually, and she had allowed him to which infuriates him even more. _She is supposed to be mine_ James thought to himself, and then the penny finally dropped that he has feelings for Nanami and not Yui.


End file.
